User talk:Ploovinor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sporum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sporum Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Pages needing work Could you please add the category "Pages needing work" to the Alpacaman page, please? Thanks! Alpacaman 02:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) To me, it seems like you are adding this category to every single page on this wiki. Some of the longest, best pages have this category, which they do not need. LurkerLordB 23:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) File:Ploovian.png This image was uploaded with no licensing information. The copyrighted image is not being used "fairly" on the only page it is used on, so it is a candidate for deletion. schnautzr (talk) 16:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ? What in the name of Usires is that new category you made for? --LurkerLordB 03:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, it already existed before. I just added a description to it. The system counts that as creating a new category when, in fact, someone else had gone through and applied that category to several pages without describing it. ~Ploovinor (My user page | My talk page) 00:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) EAW Controversy section Hey man this is Lonestar, I saw your edit on the Epic Adventure War page and it was incredibly biased and seeing how I am one of the founding members of EAW am a little mad. It's clear that you have a bone to pick with EAW, so I want a little clarification on who you are. *Unfortunately, I'd prefer for this account to remain separate from my main Sporum identity, primarily because the majority of Sporumers don't have a lot of respect for the wiki team. I do apologize for any offense I may have caused and assure you that I have no bone to pick with any particular Sporum group. ~Ploovinor (My user page | My talk page) 18:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) **Don't have a lot of respect for us? At the very least, me, Dragonvoid, and Villageidiotx are some of the most respected members of the forum. Though I'm the only one out of the three who edits regularly. In any case I'm going to stand by Ploovinor's right to privacy, especially since you Mr.EaW founding member, are effectively anonymous since you forgot to sign your post, thus adding a bit of a hypocritical element to your demands. Fear engulfs the mind, enflames the body. Great deeds are accomplished through it. To tire of fear is to tire of life. -Tyrannolodon 20:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ***I assume Lone only left his name out because he is unfamiliar with this type of wiki. Jat371 22:23, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ****Signatures work in the same manner for every type of wiki. It works in wikia based wikis, and it works in wikimedia based wikis. It's always a quadruple tilde like this ~ times four. Fear engulfs the mind, enflames the body. Great deeds are accomplished through it. To tire of fear is to tire of life. -Tyrannolodon 02:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) *****The wiki the EAW uses is very subjective and a vast majority of edits on a page are by the creator of it. The active use of our chatbox further removes the need for any talk pages. Jat371 03:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ***Well, people get mad at the wiki team at the drop of a hat because the wiki's still quite messy and it's easy for a rumor to get embedded and start spreading here. At any rate, I'm perfectly fine with Lone's deletion of the controversy section - that's what wiki format is for. ~Ploovinor (My user page | My talk page) 02:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ****Thank you. Perhaps I'll pen some additional information in its place at a later date. Jat371 03:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC)